Fate
by Vogue Dirge
Summary: Fate only takes you so far, then it's up to you to make it happen.[LeonXAda][Inspired by Ada Adore]


_Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or its characters, but this fic is entirely mine._

_Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to Ada Adore for the inspiration that spawned this story. I love the way she writes her stories, one could hardly call them just Fan-Fiction, and the method of second person she uses. This is my attempt at second person, if it is bad, please forgive me! Also, thank you Nicola-235 for the idea to make another 'Ada Adore' Fan Fan-Fiction; If that makes sense…_

**Fate**

Everything around you is illuminated and shinning, as if freshly cleaned and polished. In reality if you were to brush a finger across any object's surface you would peel away a thick layer of dust. Candle light dances in its home of white, hot lakes of melted wax stretching away from a red flame. There are many of them, in holders and on the walls, even hanging from the bronze chandeliers above that creak in a sudden wind. The flames flicker for the quickest second, hanging onto the wick like a lifeline. It pleads the wind to have mercy and not extinguish its burning beauty. You pause, still feeling the chill on your flesh. The wind had not been a gust, but a small breeze, like someone brushing a feather over your skin. Goosebumps still remain on your legs and arms, proof that you had not imagined it.

You move over to the corner of the wall that turns into another hall and press against the stone wall, just one of many in this massive castle. Your body goes still and you stop all other bodily functions and focus just on your ability to listen. After a few seconds you hear something, finally audible to you, like searching for just one radio station among so much white noise. The slow sounds of footsteps against the marble you stand on, making a soft echo in the hallway. You don't know whether it is getting nearer or farther so you do not dare poke your head around the corner. A smile crosses your crimson lips and you slip a hand into the front of your dress, soon pulling out a red compact mirror with a golden butterfly on the front. You click it open and move the compact close to the edge of the corner.

The hall around the bend is revealed to you in the tiny mirror and you search it, eyes slightly narrowed. Your gaze falls on a figure reaching a dark wooden door, tall and impressive looking. The head of dirty blonde hair confirms your suspicions on who you are watching. You keep the compact open, even after he opened the door and exited the hall, staring at the place he had stood. Deep inside you wished he would have turned around and caught you. It would have given you a reason to cross paths; something you had been hoping for since you had seen him in the small village filled with brainwashed and macabre populace. If only you could see him up close, if only to look into those blue eyes you remember from six years.

You snap the compact closed and turn the corner, deciding within yourself to see what he is doing and what he might be up to. After all, the plans you set up to keep him safe have all gone quite smoothly, why stop now? You move down the hall and stop at the door he had just gone through. You open the door ever so slightly and peer out of it. You see that the door leads to the outside with no sign of him. You open the door all the way and slip silently into the night.

The night is quiet and a feeling of calm seems to have settled over everything. The sky above was a brilliant dark blue and the stars sparkled like someone had thrown diamonds into the air and they stuck there. You smile and move across the stone walkway, heels clicking softly as you move. Stopping at the marble railing you look over it and your eyes fall upon a grand sight. A massive garden spreads itself before you, complete with statues and fountains. You decide to call it 'Garden of Eden' just for fun, and you can see evidence of the name in the sheer beauty of the perfectly manicured hedges and grass.

Movement to the right catches your eye and you look that way. Again the tall handsome man from your small mirror appears again, this time among the beautiful garden. He moves quickly through the maze, stopping and turning around when he came across iron gates. As you watch him you notice the shotgun in his hands and the urgency in his movement. Your eyes narrow and you scan the garden for any threat to explain the purpose of the shotgun, but you see nothing. Confused you try to locate him once again, but he seems to be moving too fast. Frustration rises in your gut and you lean against the railing, moving your head here and there to catch a glimpse of him.

Suddenly the blast of a shotgun breaks the dreamy silence of the night and you find the place the shot echoed from. He fires again at approaching fiends, one falls to the floor but the other keeps coming. Realization comes to you and you see that the attackers are large wolves, but their movement and appearance hold something unnatural. You shudder at the timing of your thoughts, because just then one of their heads split open and revealed a slimy extremity complete with lashing tentacles.

Plagas.

He fires again and then hellish hound falls to the ground, its parasitic growth twitching for a few moments then becoming still. You suddenly can breathe again with the knowledge that he was safe; that he would continue living. After the monsters fell he continued on his mission in the garden, collecting things by the looks of it. From this distance you can not tell what, but you figure it must be one key to the many puzzles around this castle.

Without any warning there were more creatures, but from where do they come from? You watch as three run at him, snarling and howling. He fires and one falters for a moment, but continues. He fires again and one falls in a whimper; and again the shotgun fires, but it misses. The fiends are too close for comfort now and your heart races, yet you keep a calm and collected facade. Your hand brings up the glinting blacktail from your thigh holster, but your finger does not flick on the laser sight. You believe you can still make it from this far away.

You point the gun at the monster that is closing the distance every second. Who rest a finger on the trigger and aim carefully. The hound is in your sights and you can imagine the bullet soaring through the air and tearing itself through its skull. Just a few more moments; he needed to believe the shotgun blast had done it.

Then the blast came again from the fire arm he wields, and you squeeze the trigger of your blacktail, your gunshot hidden in the echo of his. The beast falls in a blossoming explosion of blood and all is silent again. The magic of the night has fallen over everything again and the false sense of calm smothers any doubt of attack. You lower your gun and soak in the peace of it all once again, your eyes still watching as he moves toward the exit.

You look to your left and see a massive door that leads away from the outside courtyard, two large windows on either side. That is the place he must be headed, a door that gets him deeper into the castle and closer to danger. Your theory is proved correct as you watch him insert two objects into the door, making it open. He slips in and something comes to mind.

You don't know why you have this sudden urge to follow him, but you know that there will be no suppressing it. There was no way in hell that you could just walk way right now, not when everything inside you, even your conscious is telling you to enter after him; to make contact. It is a desire inside you like the desire for water in a barren desert. You feel as if you need it to survive just another few feet and would do anything for it. Without thinking you hurry down the stone walkway, smiling.

Fate brought you here, and your heart knew it. Ever since you had dropped into the abyss six years ago the powers that be had intended for you to meet him again. Somehow yours and his stars had crossed and entwined together; perhaps it was the terrifying night in Raccoon City, or perhaps it had always meant to be. You didn't know the exact answer, but you knew that this meeting had been in the works before everything had gone down the way it did.

In mere moments you are walking across the carpet, drawing your gun and pressing against his back. With a small smile you open your mouth and let out a friendly taunt.

'Put your hands where I can see them.'

Fate had guided you to him, and know it was up to Leon Kennedy to take it the next step.


End file.
